Second Chances
by AmaranthAi
Summary: After being thrust into the Aether currents of Eorzea, Rai resurfaces with an old friend in tow. Rai's companion was thought to have died years ago in the Battle of Bahamut. Perhaps the pair will have another chance at their would-have-been romance. Perhaps times have changed, and the two must grow in their own separate directions.


Rai coughed and choked and she clawed her way up the shore, spitting up water with a tight heat burning in her chest. She collapsed away from the calm waves of the lake onto the cold earth beneath her, one arm around the person she'd rescued from the current of deep Aether.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, and allowing for her burning lungs to cool, Rai found the energy to sit up in a hunched position, her hands covering her face as she attempted to recollect what all had just transpired. Her head was pounding.

She pressed her thumbs into the medial edges of her eyes rubbing around in small circles, attempting to calm her headache.

"Uhhnn…" Moaned the other woman. Rai jumped before looking over at the body she'd pulled with her from the aether current- realizing she'd not yet attempted to identify this person.

Even with the girl facing away from her, Rai could tell that she was an Aurah female with peach skin, draped with patches of dark blue scales. Her horns were slim and her tail was long and smooth, absent of the spikey accents Rai's had. Panic quickly washed over Rai as she quickly began to understand that this person required medical attention. Scrambling to gather her focus, she maintained enough energy to begin healing the numerous gashes and bruises across the Aurah's battered frame.

The girl groaned more as the scholar continued stabilize her condition. "You're safe now…" Rai began as she rolled the girl over to see her face.

Her heart stopped.

Could….. could it be….?

"S-Seraph….?"

Rai scanned the Aurah's face up and down over and over as she felt her heart begin to pound harder than her head. Adrenaline began to wash through Rai's veins as she leaned in to cup Seraph' unconscious face. Sure enough, the scale patterns on the girl's face were identical to her old friend's. Rai lifted the lids of the girl's eyes one after another to confirm mismatch color in her dimly lit limbal rings; one sapphire blue, and the other ruby red.

"Seraph… Seraph can you hear me? Please wake up…" Emotion welled over Rai, but she bit back her tears. The scholar never knew she could feel so excited, happy, terrified, and worried all at once. "We need to get somewhere safe…. " Rai looked up and around, identifying their location as Anemos, the first of the forbidden islands- and an incredibly dangerous area.

It made some sense that Rai had been transported back to Anemos, a place with harsh influxes of Aether, however it was far from ideal. Even though Rai may have once been strong enough to face many the beasts of Anemos on her own, she could feel her powers had weakened after resurfacing from the Lifestream. Assuming this condition was temporary, Rai had no idea when her weakness would fade.

Perhaps she could contact help… she place her fingers on her linkpearl. "Spirits…. Can you hear me…?" Rai spoke weakly into her shell. "RAI IS THAT YOU!? YES, WE ARE HERE. WHERE ARE YOU?" Fren's voice boomed over the shell awash with anxiety and worry. "Anemos… by the pool near Nests. Please hurry…. I'm weakened and have another with me. It's only a matter of time before the Welpkin come by for a drink… We can hardly move."

"Hang tight we're on our way!"

Back in the Shirogane Company Hub

"In terms of severity, her Aether sickness is unlike anything I've ever seen…." Noire sighed, looking down at Seraph before turning to Rai, who wore a look of disappointment. "Which means you probably aren't doing nearly as well as you appear, are you Rai?" Fren said with a glare.

"I'm fine… I would prefer to see to her wellness, Noire.I want to make sure she's okay." Rai said immediately, staring down at Seraph, who lay nestled in the sheets of one of the infirmary beds. In all truth, Rai was so overwhelmed with concern that she was ignoring her Aether Sickness symptoms, such has a nauseating headache and the heavy cloud of exhaustion that plagued her body.

"You need rest. Don't worry, Noire and I will look after her, okay?" Fren said, placing his hand on Rai's shoulder. Right then, thick wave of dizziness and exhaustion came over the scholar that nearly brought her to her knees. Staggering, Rai nodded, knowing that she would be of no help to Seraph at this point in time. "Woah there…" Fren said, keeping his comrade steady. The short walk from the infirmary to her room within the headquarters felt as though it took ages. Upon collapsing on her mattress, Rai passed out before she could do more than remove her boots.

Lavirai sheathed her cards and globe before stretching wide, attempting to loosen up from her morning training. The trees of Urth's Fount slept in a pale mist that was beginning to fade in the early morning sun. Kneeling down to drink from the river she felt a familiar presence approach.

"Good Morning Lavi." Seraph said with a smile tossing Lavi once of her two apples. "How was training?"

Lavi caught the apple and nodded before standing upright. "It went well. How about yours?" she said before taking a bite from the fruit. "Well. I feel ready for the Garlans." silence fell over them both for a moment as they ate.

Lavi nodded, "Yeah… me too." she said giving Seraph a warm smile "I'll have your back… and I will do anything to keep you and the others safe." Seraph smiled and giggled, her eyes watched the morning light shimmer along the river before them. "I know you will. I don't know how confident I would be in this war without you by my side."

Lavi placed her hand on Seraph's, gazing into the river as well.

The duo had been a powerful pair for quite some time, having been friends for nearly a decade now. Lavi had been raised by the civil dragons of Dravania, away from people deep within the mountains. In recent years, between the human-dragon war of Ishgard and the oncoming invasion of the Garlans, Lavi's time among the hills had come to a close.

During a fight with a Garlan patron Lavi was knocked unconscious and captured. The Garlans had planned to perform numerous experiments on her as the Allagans once had. While waiting in a cell Lavi had spotted something she'd never seen unconscious in the arms of the Garlans- another Au'rah!

Lavi soon learned the girl's name and a bit about her past. The pair devised their escape over the course of two months.

They'd been inseparable ever since.

Lavi's grip tightened around Seraph's. The dark haired Aurah looked over "Hey, relax. Everything will be fine. We're unstoppable!"

"Unstoppable" … Rai rubbed her head, looking away from the beautiful Shirogane view. Her Aether sickness was still apparent but had lessened in severity. She felt far from unstoppable.

===****====***====,***===****===***======

Rai pulled the curtains closed and went to leave her room. She wanted to see Seraph.

Entering the infirmary Rai was intrigued to see that Noire was was tending to Seraph. "You have a visitor. Are you feeling well enough to see her?" Noire said softly to his patient. Suddenly Rai felt her heart twitch and twist as she quickly ran over to her friend's side.

Noire stopped Rai dead with an extended arm. Rai understood, taking a breath and calming herself. "Apologies Noire… I just…"

"It's fine. I get it. But listen… She's not quite well yet, though she- Rai!" Rai snapped back to Noire's gaze and nodded instead of trying to catch a glimpse of Seraph. "She's doing good all things considered but she's far from well, okay Rai?" Noire had a solemn look on his face. "I understand."

Noire stepped aside, allowing Rai to approach the bed behind the curtains.

Seraph was tucked into the bed with an extra thick wool blanket. Her breathing was deep and regular- something she was void of when Rai fished her near-lifeless body from the Aether. It pained Rai to see her friend like this. "Oh Seraph…." she stepped forward before seating herself on the edge of Seraph's bed. "What happened to you…?"

Rai's hand cupped Seraph's, rubbing her thumb across her friend's hand. Rai took a deep breath before looking away, reaching up to wipe away the tears welling in her eyes. She felt Seraph grip her hand.

Seraph was wincing and beginning to sweat. "Another Episode…. I need to stabilize her Aether " Noire said flatly before jumping to Seraph's opposite side. He began conjuring his healing magic. "Let me help!" Rai said quickly, channeling her Aether. A flash of light wrapped around Rai shortly before bursting into her Familiar- Arya, a fairy purple in hue. Noire gave her a disapproving look, but decided to focus on Seraph instead.

Arya washed Seraph in light, stabilizing her Aether. Noire supplemented the familiar with his own magic, bringing down his patient's abrupt fever.

"That… should do.." Noire sighed. Arya nodded and dispersed into dust. Rai collapsed over Seraph, catching her breath. She still wasn't totally well, but Rai was grateful that she was able call upon her fairy in a pinch. "You really must stop pushing yourse-" Noire gasped upon looking up to the following sight-

A cold hand embraced Rai's face. Upon looking up she saw Seraph, propped on one arm and embracing Rai's cheek with the other.

Lavi took a deep breath after nodding. She pulled Seraph's hand to her lips, pressing them against her fingers. Seraph's breath stopped for a moment, watching Lavi… and feeling her touch- she found herself dumbfounded.

Lavi returned Seraph her hand. "I know everything will be alright. I won't let it go any other way." Seraph was blushing lightly, staring into Lavi's distracted golden gaze for a moment. She smiled softly, and pulled Lavi into a warm embrace.

Upon releasing one another from their hug, Lavi looked away. The steaks were high- it was the two of them on the front lines with the three Grand Companies in a war against the Garlans. Lavi wondered if Eorzea was worth risking everything for….

Rai's eyes examined Seraph in disbelief- but By the Seven she didn't know she could feel such relief again. She smiled wide and threw her arms around Seraph's neck. It took every bit of her not to burst into tears.

Seraph weakly placed her cold hands on Rai's arms.

Noire tapped on Rai's shoulder, attempting to

Procure an opportunity to examine his patient from this joyous moment. Rai released her friend while Noire examined her.

"How are you feeling Seraph…?" Noire said softly as her monitored the aether plaguing the girl's body. It took Seraph a moment to respond before she weakly whimpered "Sick…". A few more moments went by before Seraph began to dry heave off of the side of her cot, spitting up fluids and traces of blood. After the episode, she pressed her hands on her head to compress what Rai could only assume was the same migraine she'd had for the past couple days.

Noire and Rai watched over Seraph until she drifted back into painless slumber. Rai's chest was pounding- she had so many questions and wanted so badly to to coddle Seraph again.

"I know it's foolish to ask but…. Rai you should-" Noire started- "Rest…. I know." Rai said in a defeated tone. She reached over to brush Seraph's hair to the side of her forehead.

"How...do you know this woman..?" Noire inquired softly.

Rai withdrew her hand and closed her eyes. "This woman… is a Hero of Light… and one of the Forgotten. She is also one of my first comrades. If she truly has been in the Aether all this time then…" She drew a deep breath and sighed, "I can only guess as to how bad her condition really is.."

"Wait… another from the battle of Bahamut? Are you saying it's possible that she has been swimming in Aether for the past seven years or so?" Noire inquired in disbelief. It didn't make sense that this woman could survive such a flood of aether and live- let alone waking for long enough to act responsive.

"I will continue to watch over her… I will let you know of anything I find." Noire said, gesturing for Rai to rest.

The morning twilight broke across the horizon, shedding warm light onto a small cabin that sat on the border of the Shroud and Mor Dhona. The cabin acted as the pair's hideout from the Garlans, where they would await the signal from their squadron to head out into the battle. Lavi and Seraph were a part of the second wave group, who would be called as soon as the first wave was in position.

Seraph and Lavi stood on the front patio of the cabin, watching the sun rise in silence. As blood orange hue began to warm the deep purple sky, Lavi found her thoughts racing.

"Is something on your mind..?" Seraph inquired softly. She took a step closer to Lavi, hoping to help her friend to solve her distractions before the battle ahead. A masterful healer like Lavi couldn't afford to be distracted on the battlefield. Too many would depend on her abilities.

Lavi took a deep breath and turned her golden eyes to Seraph, briefly nodding. "Before all of this… there's something that I need to tell you." Lavi took Seraph's hands, turning her toward her.

Quickly, before Seraph could register the notion, Lavi had pulled her in and pressed her lips against her own. Lavi's hand gently brushed behind Seraph's neck, while her other pulled against the small of her back.

Warmth raced throughout Lavi's body as her heart began to pound in her chest. Seraph pressed back, engaging Lavi completely. Their embrace quickly evolved into something more tender and involved. In a matter of moments, Lavi found herself sighing and quietly moaning against Seraph's kiss as their tongues weaved across one another.

"F n. t. . W a v e. h!"

Lavi heard the order over her linkpearl and chose to ignore it. She broke their kiss to nibble and bite down Seraph's neck, holding her even tighter. She took in her taste, and her scent- taking in Seraph's being like small doses of ambrosia. "Lavi…" Seraph sighed, blushing red from the interaction.

Lavi's fingertips found their way underneath Seraph's shirt, running across her back. "Lavi...Stop.." Seraph said in less of a sigh, and more of a command. Seraph pushed Lavi back softly with a saddened expression. "We need to go." Seraph smiled "We can continue this later. Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Lavi wore a broken expression, shaking her head.

Lavi took Seraph's hand again, this time with more haste. "We don't have to do this Seraph. We owe Eorzea nothing…. we could flee… and be together- safely." Lavi motioned towards the woods "Let's go. Please."

Seraph looked on at Lavi in disbelief. "Eorzea… is our home now. We have to protect it." Lavi opened her mouth to speak, but no words came to her. Seraph turned away, stepping back. She stared into the morning horizon for a silent moment before turning back to her companion. "I know that the enemy is powerful… but there is no need to doubt our abilities. We are a phenomenal pair, and we are best friends." Seraph gave Lavi a warm smile before she wrapped her arms around her companion. "So for the last time… don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"S e co nd Wa v e. t. I n! "

"C'mon. We've got a country to protect!" Seraph stepped away and smiled, engaging her Armor Sphere. As soon her Dragoon garb wrapped around her form, Seraph disappeared from the scene.

Lavi still wanted to run. Every sense in her body and soul told her that this enemy _was_ too strong…

Rai held her face in her palms, tears rolling down her cheeks as the evening sun began to set behind the ocean's horizon. It had been four days since Seraph last awoke- she had been asleep ever since, absent of the signs of recovery she had begun to manifest. Noire had assured Rai that this was likely due to the sheer severity of Seraph's aether poisoning. The only thing that could truly help her at this time was to be patient.

"If you need to get your mind on something else for a minute, I have some work for you- You know, since you've been feeling better." Fren offered to Rai, recognising how much his ally was suffering over this matter. "Maybe you can tell me a bit more about this girl too, seeing is we are all looking after her."

Blushing, Rai nodded. "Of course. That seems fair…" she scratched the back of head, smiled awkwardly. "Thank you for all of your hard work Noire- and thank you Fren for supplying the resources. I owe you both a great deal." Rai bowed down to the two of them before Fren bursted out laughing. "No need to thank us, just help me hunt a few baddies for a couple days!"

Resource hunting was one of Fren's favorite group activities for the guild. A handful of members would gather for an opportunity to work together, grow their skills, and make some Gil. Rai was easily in the running for one of the best healers in the guild, and her skills as such were always a good addition to nearly any party. Her shielding ability could protect small groups and supplement large ones.

The group had traveled days west of Kugane, deep into the steep rocky mountains. Fren was tending to the fire he'd set up for the camp. The group had just finished dinner and were preparing to head to sleep for the night. Rai sat across from Fren in front of the flames, "Thank you again. Coming out here has helped me clear my mind a bit.". Fren smiled, poking at the fire, "Yeah… you really needed to get out of there for a few. You don't have to tell me, but she must be a truly close friend of yours, yeah?"

To Fren's knowledge- as well as many others- Rai was far from the "show concern for others" type when it came to her friendships. Rai would protect an ally with magic in a split second- but also found herself at a loss when it came to being openly affectionate.

Rai nodded, "Yeah… pretty close. She was my greatest friend- and most trusted Ally before the Battle of Bahamut." Fren nodded. "If she survived the Battle of Bahamut, then it's no wonder how she was able to survive years inside the aether current." Fren said with smile. A faint smile crossed Rai's face. "She didn't survive. Or at least…. I thought she hadn't. For years… I thought she was gone … and instead it seems she was just.." Lavi exhaled staring off into the distance, "Lost. I just... have so much that I want to say to her." Rai's words had begun to shake as she shifted her gaze towards the fire.

Fren's warm expression faded to sadness. "I ...what will you tell her first when she wakes?" Fren stated curiously. "Huh?" Rai said, looking up at him. "I… I guess I would say that I've been waiting for her.. And that how dare she keep me waiting for so long." Rai said with a chuckle. Fren nodded, "Sounds like more than a friend to me… not that it's a problem." Fren said with a teasing smile. Rai blushed, unsure of how to respond.

"We.. we were magnificent friends and comrades- like you and Noire! It.. didn't quite evolve too much past that…" Fren stared blankly at Rai for a moment before laughing and winking at her- "You know Noire and I are _far_ more than friends, don't you?". Rai took several moments to respond. "No… I … um..." A faint smile crossed Rai's face "Yes… She was more than a friend… and I hope that she felt the same way."

The two continued chatting until the fire began to burn low, where they agreed it was time for sleep.

Warmly lit by candle and lamp light, the interior of Lavi and Seraph's home was furnished with a sense of welcoming, a warm fire, and trophies of their triumphs across the known world. The lamps were dim, and the numerously colored candles flickered in the moonlight.

A streak of moonlight dripped across the sheets of the bed, where their bodies lay intertwined.

The pair lay lip locked as Lavi rested comfortably beneath Seraph's frame. Lavi crossed her leg over Seraph's hip, her arms stretched over her shoulders, pulling Seraph in. The pale Au'ra moaned into Seraph's kiss as her partner's fingers deeply massaged her soaking slit.

Deeper, and deeper Seraph's touch pressed into Lav, rocking her hips along with each stroke. She'd found Lav's spot only moments earlier, and was stroking more and aggressively as precious seconds passed by them

A familiar and intense feeling swelled quickly within Lav's lower abdomen, as her fluids began soak Serpah's touch even further. Stars washed over Lav's vision as she broke their kiss, breathing quickly for a moment. Her fold twitched as Seraph's strokes pressed in and out of her more slowly and gently now.

Seraph smiled and softly pulled away from Lav's panting body. She smiled, and took a spot next to her lover on the bed. Once the pale Au'ra recovered, she stood up on the bed in her knees, pulling Seraph up with her as well into a tender kiss.

Lav ran her hands across Seraph's peach colored frame- she was so soft and warm. Her fingers glided across the numerous slick black scale patches along her lover's back, down to the base of her tail. Lav's grip traveled into a firm grasp on Seraph's tight ass.

The peach Au'ra koo'd and bit Lav's lip in approval, to which Lav squeezed harder. The pale Au'ra left Seraph's lips to press kisses down her neck and chest. Her hands traveled back upward, cusping Seraph's pillowy breasts.

Looking up for a moment to savor Seraph's expression, Lav gently pinched and twisted her hot and erect flesh. Seraph's lips were pink with flush, and her expression was sinking into ecstasy, accompanied by petite sighs and moans. Her fondling grew subtly more aggressive as Lav savored her comrade's euphoric expressions- she could feel her own flesh growing warm and wet at the sight.

One hand left Seraph's breasts unattended for only a moment before Lav wrapped her tongue around Seraph's bare and erect tit. Teeth gently nibbled at the sensitive flesh before being pulled in by the warm suckle of Lav's mouth. Her free hand traveled down past Seraph's beautiful core and into her womanhood.

Lav suckled hard on Seraph, who cried and arched back with pleasure, her face and gorgeous naked frame illuminated by the moonlight. Her moans grew more consistent and began to rise in volume as Lav's fingers grew wet and warm from softly fondling her pearl.

Lav's fingers stroked Seraph's treasure in sensual circles, quicker and quicker, until Seraph shuddered and gripped Lav's hair and clawed at her back. Her folds trembled in Lavi's touch, and she feel her own maw dripping profusely down her thighs.

Rai quietly began stroking herself to completion after waking from an extraordinarily erotic dream. Her hand cupped over her mouth so that her comrades may not here her in her tent. Once the familiar heat of orgasm left her, Rai sighed, covering her eyes with her forearm.

It had been too long since her last proper release- she'd not realized just how much tension had built up within her.

Only a week remained of her hunt before she could retire to her room and so the job properly.

Seraph woke feeling heavy and drugged. She rose from the hospital bed, pressing her palms into her eyes. She had a terrible headache- but at least the urge to vomit wasn't overwhelming her this time.

She examined the room- it seemed to be a clinic of sorts, but she was the only patient. There was a vase of flowers next to her and a glass of water that she reached for- to which she could not manage her strength enough to grip the glass. The cup shattered on the hardwood beneath her bed- the sound causing Seraph's headache to pound ruthlessly in her head.

"I'll get you another. I'm glad to see you're coherent enough to attempt drinking on your own." Seraph heard a man with a soft voice say. The man placed a hand on Seraph's head after sweeping away the water and glass with a wind spell. A cooling sensation washed over Seraph's skull, relieving her headache entirely. Seraph couldn't help but moan quietly in relief.

The man walked away to fetch Seraph more water. "Thank you." She said with a smile. What powerful magic this man had. "Of course. My name is Noire by the way, one of our Free Company's medics. You are Seraph, yes?" She nodded, many questions came to her mind but she noticed Noire was relieving them one by one.

"A mutual friend of ours brought you here. She found you drowning in the Lifestream and pulled you out. You have been out with Aether sickness for weeks." Noire said, sounding somewhat impressed by Seraph's mortality, handing her a new cup of water- this time in a wooden vessel. He guided her drinking from the cup until it was finished.

"Thank you…. and thank you for looking after me… and spending such time tending to my illness- such time and resources are valuable during times of war like this…" Seraph said, bowing her head. Noire took on an expression of reluctance- as if Seraph had engaged him with an unsavory topic. "I- I didn't mean to offend you… I apologize, I-" Noire smiled and put his hand up.

"No, I'm sorry for worrying you. I must ask- what do you last remember, Seraph?"

Seraph described her last memories to Noire- being at war with the Garlans, and how she was with the second wave to engage in battle. She explained the fire and the smoke- and how she was destroying Garlan flight units one by one- until there was an explosion that sent her flying.

"I don't remember much after that… I know I was hurt… and that there was no medic around to help me… but past that…" Seraph shook her head, her memory was completely jumbled.

"To be floating in the lifestream though…. I can't make sense of it. Hey, you said a mutual friend found me? May I ask who?" Noire was somewhat taken aback by how polite she was.

"She goes by Rai. A small, pale-grey skinned Au'ra. White horns and scales… spikey tail?" Seraph smiled bright, nodding happily "you mean Lavi? It sounds like Lavi. Oh I'm so glad she's safe! Where is she now…? Is she back on the front lines? I should go help!"

Noire stopped Searph short by holding his hand in front of her again. "I think… we need to talk Seraph."

Noire explained to Seraph where she was, about the Free Company that served Eorzea and the good of the known world, and how Rai was out training. He explained to her that she'd been in the Aether for the past seven years.

Seraph stared into her lap for awhile, processing the information. Seven years? How could it be…? So many thoughts and emotions began to overhwhelm Seraph- she couldnthelp but cry.

"I'm so glad that Eorzea is safe…" She wimpered. Noire smiled warmly " We've been saving more that just Eorzea now days… you are in Shirogane, a land freshly free from the Garlans, and a two week long boat trip from Eorzea!"

In the week that Rai had left hunting Noire told Serpah how he had met Rai, one of the only healers he'd ever met that was on par with his mastery of the art- and possibly better. He told her about the fights with Ultima, Omega, Alexander, and Shinryu, and how Rai played a crucial role in it all.

"Our mutual friend is a spectacular warrior, and a paragon of her trade. Without her by our side I know not if our company would have been met with such success in our you be interested in joining our group? Any friend of Rai's is a friend of ours."

Rai was shocked to see the infirmary completely void of patients. This made her heart race- did this mean that Seraph was up and well? Or did it mean that something awful had happened? Rai raced out of the infirmary.

The scholar sprinted down the Company halls looking for- CRASH -

Noire was on the ground before Rai, who quickly and profusely apologized for being so careless. She helped to dust Noure off before he chuckled as said, "She's in the training yard." Rai's eyes filled with the happiest tears she could muster as she nodded and took off toward the training grounds.

There she was- Seraph, armed with her lance and some sparring gear. Rai watched her from a distance- in motion. Seraph still wasn't quite holding herself properly, as she was obviously retraining her weakened body. Her thrusts into the striking dummy were weak and inaccurate. Seraph struck the dummy again and again, working so hard to regain her skills.

...But to no avail. Seraph had lost her combat prowess entirely and could hardly hold her lance. She sighed and stared up at the afternoon sky before stabbing her lance into the ground. The sight broke Rai's heart.

She approached slowly. unsure of what she'd say. "Hey there..." Rai said with a gentle smile, Seraph turned to her immediately- filling quickly with anticipation and excitement. "How are you feeli-" Seraph tackled Rai to the ground.

Seraph squeezed Rai as tightly as she could, nuzzling into her. It was a matter of moments before the pair was reduced to a sobbing mess. "I'm sorry I left without you... I..."

"No... I'm sorry for being a selfish jerk... you were right- Eorzea is our home! I just..."

"You saved Eorzea! And more! Noire told me... I'm sorry I got lost in the Aether... while I left you alone to save the world..."

" I couldn't find you anywhere... I.."

" I ... I was washed away... I left you alone." Seraph said, crying unto Rai's robe.

Rai had no words. She closed her eyes, letting her tears fall as she held Seraph tight. "I dont know how you found your way back to me... but I won't let go of you again..."

The day was spent at the beach in the sunshine. Rai told Seraph tales of her adventures and the places she'd been. Seraph listened intently asking numerous questions. Before the pair had realized the sun was already setting and the temperature was dropping.

"We should head back. Im sure dinner is ready by now." Rai said with a smile, helping Seraph to her feet.

With Rai's group back come their hunt, the majority of the Free Company was sitting at the dinning table. FC leader La'kai and co-founder Ry'ka congratulated the hinting hunting group on their bounty before introducing Seraph to everyone. "Friends, let us welcome our newest member- Seraph Fay! She has had a long journey in order to return to our world. I ask that you love and care for her as you would any other member of our family." Everyone cheered and clapped while Seraph blushed and bowed profusely. "Thank you so much! I promise to serve you all as best I can. I wish to support and care for you all as well! Thank you!"


End file.
